


Saudade

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saudade is a Portuguese word that describes the feeling of longing for something or someone whom you love and which is lost. For HSWC Bonus Round 2. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user darkdreamer253.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

She is the only one who made it out.

A moment of hesitation, a nod from the Executioner and the sympathetic quiver in his mouth, told her to run. Run fast, olive-blood, run hard, run and never look back. Her beloved was long gone, left out to be consumed by beasts. Their mother, caged, their friend, taken away. Even then she knew that hope still remained with her, and when he told her to look to the stars, she would never have to be alone.

To this day, she runs, she hides, and lives her life in dedication to preserving his memory the best way she knows how. She cannot show her face in the markets, she will not ask for help from a stranger. Without ink and without paper, her job is threatened.

There are days when her loneliness burns, when she no longer cares if she is much too close to the rise of the sun, when her purpose seems miniscule. These moments are nothing in comparison to the times in which she misses him, when she closes her eyes with such force that she strains to pull the memory of his face. As the years pass, her memory is bound to fade, and it scares her when the miniscule details leave her.

When the pain is too heavy, when she cannot find the will within her to go on without him, she seeks out a cave with an unmatched intensity. She tells his story with the blood of beasts slain, of plants, and in most cases, with her own blood. She illustrates them with the intention of creating a universal tale, so even those who were never taught to read could decipher their meaning.

When the blood dries, she touches the lines that make up his face and weeps, restraining nothing. There should be no troll for miles, no troll that will hear her sobs. She falls asleep against him, and when she dreams of him, he is a light amidst the darkness of her nightmares. She relieves their history, their love, their laughter. Each cave she encounters add to his story, his message, the truth and hope for equality among all bloodcastes. Recounting his forgiveness, revealing his compassion, and re-establishing his sermons builds her faith when it begins to falter. These are her irons when the suffering becomes too much, her role to play. And she will play it well.

And when she doubts, she will look up at the stars in the night sky, and she will believe again.


End file.
